Calleta
c a l l e t a belongs to [[User:ForestFire28|'forest']]. designed by [[User:FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer|'fear']]. please do not take. that should go without saying. leta // rain/silk // female // modern // bambi lesbian : appearance Calleta's palette is softer, less abrasive than that of most RainWings or SilkWings. She's colored with dark grays and soft pastels, the colors usually only shifting slightly. She doesn't change colors well, and her main scales usually remain shades of dark gray, the color only lightening and darkening slightly at her most intense moods. Meanwhile, her topscales are constantly shifting unless she's completely focused on something, they ripple, periwinkle giving way to wisteria, which shifts into bubblegum pink. Her pastel topscales resemble oil, over the dark water of her main scales, the color permanently shifting. Pastel rainbows flow over her scales, soft and pleasing. Calleta's figure is softer, less lean muscle and more round fat. She's not particularly athletic, instead being short and leaning on the pudgier side. Much of modern media offers two "attractive" options for females: tall and willowy, or small and petite. Calleta is neither, being short and round and generally huggable. Her expression is usually sweet and generally approachable. She's typically laughing at something, or at least smiling to herself. Calleta looks like someone you could potentially befriend. *mostly dark gray and pastels *doesn't change colors well, can't do bright colors, only shades of gray and desaturated colors *average height *a little bit chubby??? just kind of soft and squishy and huggable *generally looks sweet and approachable, usually laughing *constantly changing the color of her topscales, looks kind of "oily" * hey you, can I learn your flavor? it's brand new, now it's in the papers all I seem to see, must be something underneath : personality * popular but doesn't know * naive and childish * friends with a lot of people * really independant * has her own style and rocks it * ignorant of social classes and that's why people like her- she'll be friends with anyone * main scales are monochrome * has trouble changing the colors of her scales * feathery antennae * "striped" pastels hard on the call, I guess it comes from your heart cause when your head's right, you take your time its something about the love of things you like : abilities text hey, trendsetter, see your fire when the strobe hits you i, i didn't see who you came with bet you're looking for something new : history text bulletproof on another level i head up the crew, select never settles it only gets better the more you see : relationships powerful and free, confidence is key so watch me, figure it out it's all about what you bring to the crowd : trivia text Where your preference is love, they're calling me over Set your fire on me, like what I see you getting closer : gallery text Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:SilkWings Category:Hybrids Category:Content (ForestFire28) Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Dragonets Category:LGBT+ Category:RainWings